Young powers
by leoandpiperluva
Summary: Sequel to young love focus on Paris, Chris and there children but include the rest of the very large halliwell family. Please R
1. Catch up

Ok so this is a sequel to young love which showed Chris and Paris getting together. This is set 10 years in the future they are married and have two children Drew and Pheonix. They still live in the manor with most of the family (learn more later)

**Quick update**

- Piper and Leo are still together and living at the manor there children are:

Chris (25) and is married to Paris (25) and have children Drew (5) and Pheonix (3)

Wyatt (27) is married to Lily (25) who is a witch with the powers of deflection and telekinisis and have one child named Tillie (3)

Melinda (15) is dating Logan her whitelighter but nobody knows except Pearl and Posy

- Paige and Kyle (who is a whitelighter) together and there children are:

Pearl (16) is dating a witch from magick school called Matt who has the power of cryokinesis and conjuring

Posy (16)

- Phoebe and Jayden ( he is a witch has the power of supernatural speed and invisibility) and their child is:

Prudence (17)

- Prue, Pearl and Posy are the new power fo three  
- Leo, Piper, Chris, Paris (and there children) and Melinda live at the manor while the rest of the family live in various parts of San Fransisco

**Other characters**

Jake - Prudence, Pearl and Posy's whitelighter

**First Chapter coming soon  
**


	2. Orbing to hell

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or the characters of the show i only own the ones i made up

* * *

'Drew Christopher Matthew Halliwell you orb your sister back here right this second' Paris yelled at her son who was looking very annoyed.

'But muuuuuuuuuum'

'Don't but mum me. Your sister taking one of your toys is not an excuse for you to orb her to god knows where, now get her back'

'Fine' he muttered angrily before orbing away to retrieve his sister.

' He is getting way to much like his father everyday' she said to no one in particular. At that moment her husband orbed in. 'Talking about me' he said with a grin

'No i was saying how much your son is getting like you!' Chris signed at this 'What did he do now?'

'He orbed his sister to i have no idea wh...' she was cut of at the sound of orbs and she saw her son orb in with a very messy Pheonix who still seemed to hav a grin on her face. 'Mummy i saw a demon,and bones, and caves and fire' she said still smiling.

Chris closed his eyes he knew what was coming next and it was not good, Drew quickly ran behind his dad's legs hoping he would save him from his mothers wrath but no such luck. 'YOU SENT HER TO THE UNDERWORLD!' she screamed.

Piper heard the screaming from Paris and decided to see what her troublesome grandson had done now she was half way down the stairs when she felt something hit her from behind she screamed out in pain as she hit the floor.

Paris stoped yelling as she heard Piper scream the family ran out into the hallway and saw Piper laying in a pool of blood. 'MOM' Chris screamed as he ran over and started healing her. That is when Paris noticed the demon throw a fireball towards Drew. 'NO' she yelled as she used her telekinisis to throw it back at the demon and it knocked him into th wall. 'Drew orb your sister upstairs now' Drew knew when it came to demons he had to listen to her mum he grabbed Pheonix by the hand and orbed her to safety.

'Awwww ruin my fun why don't you' the demon replied

'You shouldn't have done that' she said with anger in her voice.

She closed her eyes and power started to gather up inside her she lifted p her arms and threw fire at the demon , he screamed in pain and with one last fire throw from Paris he was gone. She heared Piper gasp as she was completly healed Paris quickly ran to Piper. 'Are you ok?' she said worridly

'Ye i'm fine he just caught me off guard, thats all, where are the kids?'

'There upstairs' Chris replied

'I'll go get them.' Paris said as she walked upstairs

Chris was helping his mom to her feet when they heard screams from above. Piper grabbed onto Chris as they orbed upstairs.

'What is i...OMGD!' Piper exclamed

'Paris was on her knees in the middle of the children's bedroom which look liked a bomb had gone off, and Drew and Pheonix were no where to be seen.

'I let them take my kids, i should have protected them.' Paris mumbled

Chris grabbed her shoulders and faced her. 'This is not your fault! We will find them, i promise' he pulled her into a hug and looked at his mum with fear in his eyes. She knew what it was like to have a child kidnapped by demons and she couldn't believe it was now happening to her grandchildren, these demons were going to get hell.

* * *

So what did you think should i carry on or what please R&R 


	3. The pain

I want to thank BrianKrause, Jen and Embry for there reviews i really appreciate it. So on with the story.

Piper and her sisters were in the attic looking through the book and trying to scry for Pheonix and Drew. Piper put down the crystal in frustration

'This isn't working, how can they not be anywhere... i mean they have to be somewhere don't they?' she looked at her sisters with tears in her eyes. They quickly ran to their sister and pulled her into a hug.

'We are going to find them, we promise.' Pheobe said trying to comfort her older sister.

'Your right i have to pull myself together there isn't time for a breakdown, I have grandchildren to find and some demon ass to vanquish' she said with the determination of the Piper they all knew and loved. She grabbed the scrying crystal and continued to search for Pheonix and Drew.

'So how are Chris and Paris holding up?' Paige asked

'Well Paris is still in their room, she hasn't moved it's like she has checked out she won't speak to anyone. And Chris ... he's well...'

'Off chasing demons' Pheobe finished

'Ye he is getting more and more like the other Chris everyday it's scary, i don't want the same thing to happen to him that it did to the other Chris.' she said as tears fell down her cheeks at the memory, she quickly wiped away her tears ' tears later, find children now' she said quickly before her emotions could take over.

Phoebe motioned to Paige to follow her.

'OK we need to do something, i hate seeing Piper like this'

'So do i, but i hate to say it but we aren't exactly at the top of our game, we aren't as young as we used to be.' Paige replied

Phoebe eyes suddenly opened wide as she thought of a plan. 'Yes but who is'

'Uhhhhh what?' Paige asked clearly confused

Phoebe rolled her eyes 'Our kids maybe pulling their power together they can create a spell or potion or something to get Drew and Pheonix back.'

'Yes!' Paige said agreeing with the plan 'Come on lets call them'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the underworld

Drew was protectivly standing in front of Pheonix as the demons who kidnapped them sneered at them. He had desperatly tried to orb but the dark dingy cave they were in must have had a magical shield. Unfortunatly he knew that meant if he couldn't get out his parents couldn't get in.

Drew through up his shield as one of the demons stepped forward. The demon laughed, which made Pheonix shiver in fright, Drew grabbed her hand as he sensed his sister's fright.

'We don't want you dead... yet weant the rest of the younger generation to get here first. That way we can kill off the Halliwell line and evil can rule.'

At these words the demons cheered and Drew and Peonix cowered into the corner fearing what was going to happen to them and their family.


End file.
